caliandfriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sadhya
Name: Sadhya Patel Age: 30 Height: 6' Species: Cat Type: 7th Generation Anthrosapien Sexuality: Bisexual Shoesize: 7 Personality: Sadhya was born in Bangladesh, India and as a child suffered a great deal of mistreatment and prejudice being born with platinum blond hair. In her search for guidance she turned to the spiritual and philosophical teachings of her people, from Hinduism and Buddhism to later expanding to great minds of the western world like Plato and Socrates and then more radical thinkers like Nietzsche and Kierkegaard. As a result she grew into a very centered and wise young woman with a unique outlook on the world and people around her. After attending a prestigious tech college and graduating with a PHD in chemistry, she decided to expand her mind and life experiences further by traveling, inevitably ending up relocating to the United States. Soon she found that the same features that made her an outcast in her homeland made her a unique and exotic beauty in the U.S., and despite her scientific pedigree, she ended up becoming a successful model for fashion magazines and catalogs, indulging in the experience of finally being see as something beautiful. She would later utilize her earnings and connections in the fashion industry along with her knowledge of chemistry to start her own business, producing her own line of specially formulated lotions, oils and fragrant soaps known as "Satin East" along with a separate line for the sexy industry including but not limited too edible body lotions and sensitivity stimulating oils. And not to fall into an unfair stereotype, she refuses to outsource to her native India, everything made locally. Sadhya is infinitely serine and even tempered, always with a pleasant smile on her face and seems to be capable of maintaining such a cadence no matter what the situation she deals with. In any situation where many would panic or be overwhelmed with emotion, she remains cool, collected and always with a unique perspective and philosophical insight to give guidance when needed. She regularly practices yoga and spending long periods in deep meditation, sometimes in contorted poses that seem impossible to the untrained eye. The appeal to the goth style for her has nothing to do with a sense of depression, nihilism or focus on the darker aspects of life but rather just a fascination with the inherent beauty and mystery to be found in such a vision. Fetishes: Sadhya views tickling as a "celebration of the spirit" in which the entire body erupts in enthusiasm and positive energy and something of a liberating experience. One would think that with her regularly exfoliated and moisturized flawlessly soft skin that she would be unbearably ticklish, but her reaction is evenly divided between enchantingly melodious giggling and soft moaning and sighing, her entire body being one big erogenous zone. This is until one attacks her belly of course, her worst spot at which point she squeals in hysterics. As a tickler she's more the playful sort and can't help but admit that foot worship can be quite an arousing and zen-like experience. Given that the Kama Sutra is another text she studied quite closely, she is also incredibly skilled in the ways of sexual positions and methods of arousal (only enhanced by her incredible flexibility).